Ciúmes
by Serena Benetton
Summary: Mais uma aventura de Pauro, agora com os cavaleiros de Ouro.
1. Convite

**Convite**

Algum tempo havia se passado, e o primo do Hyoga continuava na mansão Kido junto dos outros cavaleiros. Pauro não se sentia mal por ter ficado entre seu primo e Shun no começo da relação dos dois, e com o passar do tempo nem Hyoga se lembrava mais disso. Ainda mais agora que Hyoga e Shun estavam finalmente juntos.

Os três conversavam no jardim.

-Vou ter que partir já essa semana.

-Já?

-Ficou pouco tempo...

-Pouco tempo? Que nada, pela primeira vez fico na casa de um parente mais de um dia.

-Você não mudou nada.

Naquela noite todos os cavaleiros estavam reunidos na sala após o jantar enquanto Pauro arrumava suas coisas no quarto de hóspedes. Batem a porta da mansão e entregam um convite a Saori que o lê em voz alta:

" _convido todos os cavaleiros de bronze a participarem de uma reunião no meu templo. No próximo fim de semana._

_Traje: grego._

_Afrodite de Peixes."_

-Tinha que ser o Afrodite.

-Vocês vão?

-Não temos nada a perder não é mesmo?

-É um meio de descontrair...- Shun boceja de sono – Vou subir! Boa Noite!

Seiya sobe as escadas, Hyoga e Shun sobem juntos logo em seguida e Ikki os olhava de lado.

-Boa noite cavaleiros.

-Vou falar com meu primo.

-Tudo bem, vou para o quarto.

Hyoga entra no quarto de hóspedes.

-Você já guardou suas coisas?

-Pretendo ir ao amanhecer.

-Espera até o fim de semana.

-Por quê?

-Vai haver uma festa entre cavaleiros, e você pode ir.

Pauro faz uma cara e Hyoga já sabia o que ele pensava.

-O cavaleiro de escorpião também vai estar lá.

Hyoga solta um risinho malicioso para o primo.

Hyoga sai do quarto e vai para o seu.

-Falou com ele de sábado?

Shun estava sentado na cama do Hyoga.

-Falei, ele não vai perder!

-E você ainda cumpre a promessa de apresentar o Miro pra ele.

Hyoga sorri e boceja.

-Mas por hoje, vamos dormir.

Eles se deitam juntos e adormecem abraçados na pequena cama de solteiro do Hyoga.

Os cavaleiros já sabiam como eram as festas do Afrodite, e todos queriam ser convidados, não ir a essa festa seria um pecado! Sexta feira de manhã, Pauro fora meditar no lago. Ele se senta e esquece de tudo a sua volta, e nem percebe que alguém se aproximava.

-Primo do Hyoga não é?

Pauro se desconcentra e olha pra trás e congela assim que vê Miro, o seu cavaleiro preferido bem perto dele.

-Miro?

Ele ia se levantar, mas Miro senta ao seu lado e cruza as pernas como se fosse meditar também.

-Aqui é um bom lugar pra pensar, venho muito aqui, mas acho que não preciso me apresentar.

-Eu sou Pauro.

-Mesmo seu primo não apresentando você para os outros cavaleiros, ouvimos falar de você. Você vai amanhã à reunião do Afrodite?

-Ainda não sei, não tenho o traje pedido.

-Se for por isso... - Miro o olha um pouco- Você parece ter o mesmo tamanho do seu primo. Tenho umas túnicas que serviriam em você. Se você puder passar no meu templo mais tarde para experimentar.

Pauro nem acreditara que fora convidado á ir ao templo de Escorpião. Sempre quisera conhecer o templo, ainda mais se Miro estivesse dentro dele.

-Miro!

Os dois olharam para trás, era Camus que acenava para Miro, que se levanta.

-Acho melhor você passar no meu templo amanhã, lembrei-me que hoje tenho um compromisso com o Camus.

-Tudo bem...

-Não precisa ficar com medo de ir amanhã, não sou tão perigoso como você já deve ter ouvido por aí.

Pauro o observava Miro sumindo entre as árvores junto de mais de Camus.

-Quem era?

-O primo do Hyoga.

Camus fecha a cara.

-Então é esse o rapaz que queria "tanto" te conhecer?

-Está com ciúmes?

-Só estou preocupado, cuido bem do que é meu!

Miro ri, achava muito estranho e fofo quando Camus ficava com ciúmes. Camus cora com Miro sorrindo para ele.

-Não precisa se preocupar.


	2. No Templo de Escorpião

**No templo de Escorpião**

No dia da festa, de manhã após o café Pauro sai da mansão. Ia à direção do lago, mas fora direto para o templo de Escorpião, preferia experimentar logo a roupa, se não servisse já ia embora. Ficou parado um bom tempo na frente do templo criando coragem até que Miro aparece na entrada.

-Não vai entrar?

Pauro leva um susto e entra quase correndo.

-Acho que essa vai te servir.

Miro aponta para uma túnica em cima da mesinha.

-Será que vai servir mesmo?

Pauro faz uma cara negativa, era bem curta pra falar a verdade.

-Por que não experimenta?

Pauro olha para os lados e não vê nada além de um salão enorme sem portas e com móveis. Aonde ele iria experimentar aquela túnica?

-Aonde?

-Se você não tiver vergonha –Miro vê a cara de Pauro corando- Mas se preferir, leva pra casa.

-Mas e se não servir?

-Vai ficar muito em cima da hora para você me devolver, eu vou sair daqui a pouco.

Pauro fica em silêncio um pouco e tira a camisa, Miro sorri e se vira, começa a preparar um chá de ervas que parecia já estar em andamento antes de Pauro chegar.

Depois de um tempo, Pauro estava com a túnica, aberta ainda, tentado colocar a faixa azul clara.

Vestir uma túnica não parecia mais uma coisa fácil.

-Pensei que tinha dito para eu não me preocupar.

Pauro olha logo para a porta, Miro já sabia quem era pela voz. Coloca a bandeja que segurava na mesa e quando olha para a porta ele já não estava lá.

Miro olha para Pauro, vê como ele estava quase sem roupas. Essa seria uma boa razão para Camus brigar com ele. Não sabia por que não tinha dito que Pauro viria experimentar uma túnica, mas sabia que se explicasse depois, Camus iria entender.

-Não está tudo bem não é?

-Tinha combinado com ele de irmos juntos daqui pra festa do Afrodite.

-Ele chegou cedo.

Miro sorri perante a ingenuidade de Pauro.

-É melhor eu ir embora?

-Não precisa sair correndo, acaba de vestir essa túnica e veja se serviu eu passo no templo de Aquário.

Camus achara melhor esperar na frente do templo, assim que Pauro saísse, ele iria falar com Miro. Ele estava de cabeça quente, era muito ciumento quando se tratava de Miro e não queria brigar com ele.

Camus também não iria entrar lá de novo, pelo menos não com Pauro lá também. Então esperou, esperou e esperou mais um pouco. Quando já estava perdendo a paciência, e a sua imaginação já estava longe com a idéia de que Pauro não tinha saído de lá assim que vira Camus, ele vê Miro e Pauro saindo juntos do templo, ele se esconde para que eles não o encontrassem. Miro e Pauro não estavam vestidos para a festa, ainda era hora do almoço e faltava muito para a festa. Miro carregava uma sacola, provavelmente lá estaria a sua roupa.

-Por que eles saíram juntos?

Agora sim Camus estava com muitos ciúmes.


	3. Festa de Afrodite

**Festa de Afrodite**

Já de noite, Afrodite fazia os últimos preparativos para sua festa.

-Bela decoração.

Shura de Capricórnio aparece na entrada do templo de Peixes.

-O que esperava?

-Está bem animado einh?

-Uma festa grega assim, não acontece todos os dias.

Afrodite olha Shura de cima a baixo. Shura vestia uma túnica justa com uma faixa marrom na cintura. Isso faz Shura corar.

-Onde estão os outros cavaleiros?

-Atrasados como sempre!

Afrodite faz uma cara de descaso e volta a decorar o templo com tecidos claros.

Kamus fora o segundo a chegar junto de Aldebarán. Ele olha para os lados, fora o 3° convidado a chegar, não vê Miro. Kamus respira fundo e pega um copo de bebida, ainda não esquecera o que se passou de tarde.

Depois de ver Pauro e Miro saindo juntos do templo de Escorpião, fora para o templo de Touro, conversar com seu amigo. Mas isso não ajudou a esquecer os ciúmes, ele confiava em Miro, sabia que uma hora ele teria que se explicar, e que ele teria uma boa explicação para tudo isso.

-Meninos! Vocês estão lindos!

Afrodite cumprimenta seus convidados que chegavam.

-Chegamos cedo!

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Kamus?

-Melhor não perguntar Afrodite.

Aldebarán tentava aconselhar Peixes a ficar calado, se ele soubesse a fofoca que estava perdendo...

Logo foram chegando os outros cavaleiros e mais alguns menos conhecidos.

Já era tarde, todos se divertiam, flertavam e bebiam muito. Kamus não conversava, apenas bebia em um canto do templo, esperava que seu "amigo" Miro fosse falar com ele.

-Onde está Seiya?

Afrodite procura pelo cavaleiro de pégasus no meio dos cavaleiros de bronze.

-Deve estar fazendo companhia a Saori.

Aiolia tenta brincar, provocando o Dragão.

-Ele apenas está atrasado!

-Não precisa ficar de cara fechada por isso.

Irritar Shiryu era uma das coisas que Aiolia gostava de fazer, ainda mais porque o Dragão morria de ciúmes do Seiya com a Saori.

Todos os cavaleiros suspeitavam da amizade dos dois cavaleiros de bronze, assim como de alguns de ouro também!

Seiya entra no templo e acena para eles.

-Pronto Dragão, não precisa mais se preocupar.

Miro que estava dando um tempo do lado de fora do templo, criando coragem de enfrentar a furia de Camus.

-Por que está com essa cara?

Pauro acabava de chegar com seu primo e Shun, eles entram e Pauro fica para falar com ele, Camus andava em direção da entrada e viu eles de longe.

-Apenas pensando um pouco.

-Os cavaleiros devem estar te procurando.

-Você quer dizer que o Camus deve estar me procurando não é?

Pauro puxa Miro para dentro do templo, foram para perto dos cavaleiros que conversavam alto. Camus se isola novamente.

Todos estavam se divertindo, a música que antes era agitada agora era um pouco mais lenta e ninguém reparava no quanto Camus bebia.

Miro vê Camus longe e sozinho, ele acena, mas Camus vira o rosto.

Miro achava melhor ir falar com ele, mas queria esperar até Aldebarán se afastar. Eles ficaram juntos a noite toda e Miro não queria falar de assuntos pessoais perto de outros cavaleiros.

Os cavaleiros conversavam e Camus os olhava, principalmente para Miro e Pauro. Uma cena chama sua atenção, Pauro ria e colocou a mão no ombro de Miro. Isso foi à gota que faltava.

Todos ouvem quando Camus joga a garrafa que estava bebendo no chão, e ele começa a se mover rápido em direção dos dois.

Com um único golpe joga Pauro longe.

-Camus?

Pauro percebe seu nariz sangrando.

Aldebarán puxa Camus pelo braço, ele já ia se aproximando novamente de Pauro que ainda estava no chão.

-Você! Nem chega perto dele!

Miro se solta de Camus e estava indo ajudar Pauro a se levantar mas Hyoga ajuda o primo primeiro.

-Você está bêbado!

-E daí?

Aldebarán leva Camus pra fora antes que ele brigasse com Miro também, o deixando para trás.

-O que deu em você?

-Você viu? O Pauro tava dando em cima do MEU Miro!

-Seu? Alguns segundos antes você dizia que não queria mais nada com ele!

Camus se solta do amigo que segurava seu braço e sai andando.

-Aonde vai?

-Pra casa!

Aldebarán volta para dentro e se desculpa pelo Camus.

A festa havia acabado.


	4. Ressaca

**Ressaca**

No dia seguinte, Camus acorda com batidas altas em seu templo.

-Que dor de cabeça!

A ressaca era muito grande, ele procurava se lembrar porque bebera tanto na noite passada, e com chegara em casa quando vê um cavaleiro de ouro sentado ao lado da cama.

-Afrodite?

-Surpreso? Vim saber o motivo pra você ter estragado minha festa ontem!

Camus com a mão na cabeça e olhos um pouco cerrados se levanta de sua enorme cama. Não se lembrava de nada da festa. E sua dor de cabeça só aumentara com Afrodite falando alto daquele jeito.

-Pode me contar tu-di-nho! Porque só ouvi boatos maldosos.

-Que boatos?

Camus se levanta rapidamente.

-De que Miro está te traindo... Isso é verdade?

-Eu não sei...

-E com aquela criança?

Afrodite andava quase que em círculos e enquanto falava gesticulava com as mãos.

-Não enche Peixes!

Camus empurrava Peixes para fora do seu templo.

Afrodite se segura firme com os pés no chão na porta do templo e Camus para de empurrá-lo. Ele olha o olha bem de perto.

-Tudo bem, mas é melhor você ir falar com Miro.

Afrodite se vira e começa a descer as escadas, Camus segura em seu braço.

-Por que eu deveria ir falar com Miro?

-Você não se lembra mesmo o que fez ontem a noite não é? Nem do que falou ou fez com o Miro?

Ele balança à cabeça negativamente.

-Nem um pouco. – Ele põe a mão na cabeça – Mas estou com uma grande ressaca, com certeza bebi muito!

-Muito mesmo! Ontem você foi longe de mais! – Afrodite começa a descrer as escadas- Bom você pode estar enganado com suas suspeitas e eu não acho que ele ficaria com aquela criança.

Peixes deixa Camus sozinho, ele entra e se senta em uma cadeira. As palavras de Afrodite fez com que ele começasse a se lembrar da briga que tivera com Pauro e de como deve ter decepcionado Miro.

-Mas ele mereceu!

Camus bate com a mão fechada na mesa.

De tarde Camus vai até a mansão Kidô, não iria perder nada falando com Pauro.

-Eu não quero mais confusão!

Pauro descia as escadas com uma mochila nas costas quando avista Camus. Pauro não demonstrava muito, mas tinha medo de Camus, ainda mais depois do soco que ele levara e que quase arrancou sua boca fora.

Afinal Camus era um cavaleiro de ouro, e ele nada era senão aquele que treinou um pouco com o primo na infância...

De dentro da mansão, Shun vê Camus pela janela se aproximando de Pauro e vai para o quarto de Hyoga chamá-lo.

-Está indo embora? – Camus fala sem subir as escadas.

Pauro termina de descer, ficando de frente com o Cavaleiro de Ouro.

-Quero apenas esclarecer uma coisa. Que você é louco pelo Miro, isso todos já sabiam...

-E que vocês estavam juntos também!

-Então por que deu em cima dele?

-Eu não queria ficar entre vocês, minha cota de encrenca com casais está encerrada!

Pauro olha para trás e vê Shun e Hyoga na porta.

-Pelo menos ele está falando a verdade!

-E o que você sabe Hyoga?

-Que Miro não pensou nem um minuto em ficar com meu primo.

-E ele esta magoado com você.

-Mas ele não vai querer mais me ver.

-Ainda dá tempo. –Pauro passa por ele- E eu já estou indo embora.

Camus resolve ir também, sai deixando Shun e Hyoga para trás, indo em direção oposta de Pauro.


	5. Voltando tudo ao normal

**Voltando tudo ao normal**

Camus caminhava para o templo de escorpião, mas muda de direção. Ele caminha lentamente chegando ao lago e avista Miro meditando.

-Ontem de noite eu fui muito bruto não é mesmo?

Miro olha para trás e volta a olhar para o lago.

-Só um pouco, deveria pedir desculpas ao rapaz que esmurrou ontem à noite.

-Já fiz isso, e estava indo ao seu templo... Mas sabia que te encontraria aqui.

Camus se aproxima de Miro que o olha.

-Estava a minha procura?

-A minha vida toda.

Camus puxa Miro pelo braço levantando-o e o beijando. Esse era o jeito dele se desculpar e Miro já estava acostumado com isso.

-Vamos para o meu templo... Conversar?

-Está achando que eu vou te perdoar fácil assim?

Camus sorri e chega mais perto do ouvido de Miro.

-Só assim não...

Eles saem juntos, conversando pelo caminho na direção do templo de Aquário.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta? - Miro apenas o olha - Por que convidou Pauro para ir no seu templo?

Miro ri.

-Ainda pensa nisso? Foi apenas pra experimentar uma túnica. Achei que já tinha esquecido isso. Eu até ia me explicar antes, mas quando fui até o seu templo, você não estava mais lá.

-Estava no templo de Touro.

-Hum... Nesse final de semana você se aproximou muito dele não? Você já está tão amiguinho assim do Aldebarán?

Miro estava se fazendo de ciumento, mas não convence Camus que o abraça e continuam caminhando juntos.

Pauro aparece entre as árvores, e só observa os dois andando.

-Eu sou mais interessante que o Camus!

Ele resmunga e se vira em direção oposta ao casal. Estava inconformado, mas não podia fazer Miro o escolher. Ele bem que tentaria, mas chega de confusões para Pauro!

2


End file.
